


Crazy Rich Wyatts

by ava_martini



Series: Ben & Leslie College Years [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Star-crossed, Young Love, benslie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_martini/pseuds/ava_martini
Summary: The sequel to Parks and PrejudiceCollege AU of Ben Wyatt and Leslie KnopeBen's brother is getting married. Leslie is invited to spend the summer with his family. Can she survive a few weeks with the Crazy Rich Wyatts?Mainly: Ben and LeslieSide Relationships:  Ann and Chris / April and Andy





	1. Chapter 1

I, Leslie Barbara Knope, have a boyfriend.

His name is Ben.  Benjamin Wyatt.  He is smart.  He is sweet.  He is caring.  He is super handsome.  He has the fluffiest hair.  And he's in Gryffindor, just like me.  I had him take the test even though he hasn't read the books yet.  

Today was our last day in school before summer break officially starts.  I have survived my first year in college.  Ben and I were hanging out in our usual spot.  We've kind of claimed a bench at one of the edges of Freedom Park where we first expressed our feelings for each other.  That was about five months ago.  But it felt like yesterday.  A lot happened then.  But once we started dating, things just fell into place.

At this very moment, Ben's head was on my lap, while I tried to finish a book.  It's hard to concentrate when your boyfriend is tracing letters in your palm that spell out I L O V E Y O U.  I smiled when I figured out what he was writing.  Did I mention that my boyfriend is very sweet?

Ben's phone rang and he sat up to take the call after looking at the caller ID.  I watched him as he talked on the phone.  He was wearing an expensive looking jacket over a plain shirt.  He had on shades because the bright sun called for it.  Summer might be hot, but my boyfriend was blazing.  How did I get so lucky?

He finished the call and flashed a smile my way.  "Guess what?"

"Um, you got the intern summer job at Washington?"

Ben laughed, "I wish. But this is even better."

"Better than that intern summer job?  Wait, did Star Wars announce there would be another movie coming out?"

"Don't even joke about that." Ben said, shaking his head, "my brother is getting married!" He finally said excitedly.

"What?" I was shocked to hear this.  "Henry?  Our Henry is getting married? To whom?"

"Ok, first of all, it scares me when you call him 'Our Henry'." Ben took his shades off to give me a puppy-eyed glance.

I laughed at his fake jealousy, "Shut up, you know I love him like a brother."  I hit him softly with my book.  "Tell me who he's marrying!"

"I don't think you've met her, but she's like a high school sweetheart or something.  They met again recently and just rekindled their romance."

"Oh, my God, that is just the sweetest thing!" I met Henry when he managed an annual event for our school.  And I immediately loved him, mostly because he reminded me of Ben.

"It's happening in a few weeks, really sudden, I'm not sure about the details why, but he wants me to invite you."

"Oh, well, I'd love to go!"  I said, "Where? I'll be there."

Ben hesitated for a second, "He's planning to get married in Partridge, since they both grew up there.  And I thought, maybe you'd like to spend a few weeks in my hometown, with me, before the wedding."

The logistics of this trip was running through my mind.  I'd have to pay for tickets, a place to stay and meet all his family.  I get along well enough with Ben's siblings, but his mother was a tough cookie.  And I haven't even met his dad yet.  His parents got divorced when he was young.

"I'll pay for your tickets and I have a condo that you could stay at. And my parents will love you." Ben said quietly.  We had always avoided talks about money because it was one of the sore points from when we had first met.  The fact that he knew exactly what I was thinking about just made me realize how well he knew me.

"I'll pay you back, of course." I offered.  I still felt funny whenever he insisted on paying for stuff.  Because my boyfriend's family is very wealthy, and he can basically afford everything.  But it I didn't want him to think that his money mattered to me, and I know he doesn't think that at all, but still.  I wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with it.

Ben shook his head, "It's my brother's wedding and you're a guest, I'm paying for this one, Leslie."

I didn't want to dwell on this though, because I was excited to see Henry again and meet his fiancé.  "Okay, okay." I gave him a wide grin, "Oh, my God, I'm so excited!"

His face lit up like it does when he gets another idea, "You know what.  You should invite Ann and April.  I bet I can get Andy and Chris to come too."

"Yes! That is a wonderful idea!" Meeting Ben's family would definitely be easier if I had my girls with me.  "Okay, you go find Chris and Andy and confirm if they can go.  Then let me know if they’ll go, so I can easily convince April and Ann to come.  Then once we have their confirmation, we can meet up in your apartment and start booking tickets and start planning for the trip."

Ben sat there staring at me with a goofy smile.

"What?"

"I love it when you take charge." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Stop distracting me, Wyatt.  Now go and find your friends." I stood up and pulled him up with me.  He was so close to me that on impulse, I tiptoed and gave him a deep kiss.  His hands instinctively circled my waist and I held on to his shoulders for support.  Kissing Ben was the highlight of my days.

Ben's laughter rang in my ears as we pulled apart, "Now, who is distracting who again?"

"Shut up." I teased him as I turned to run towards my dorm room.  I looked back to see him still standing and staring at me, "Go!" I yelled at him.   He winked at me before he put his shades back on.  God, why did he have to be so hot.

I couldn’t wait to spend summer with him.  This summer is going to be epic!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is how it feels like to be rich." April remarked sarcastically, looking around with wild eyes at the airport VIP lounge. We were early and boarding wasn't until after a few hours. Ben and Chris were of course immediately recognized by the airport personnel and they were all escorted to the exclusive waiting area.

Andy was happily eating the food he had piled on his tiny plate from the buffet area. Ann and Chris were making out in one corner. Ever since they'd gotten back together, those two were inseparable. I was happy for Ann. She deserved to be with someone that loves her more than I do. I kept an eye on Chris though. He hurt Ann once and I wasn't going to let him do that again.

Ben was on his iPad, scrolling through some website, which I assume was one of his sci-fi forums that he's always visiting. He was holding my hand and rubbing his thumb in my palm like he often did whenever we were sitting next to each other. I was making notes on post-it’s that I stuck on the pages of my binder. I have prepared a whole itinerary for us to follow during the trip. I also printed out some places that we could visit while we were there. Hopefully, I would be able to drag Ann and April away from the boys so we could have some girl time.

One of the personnel approached us after some time and informed us that our plane was boarding. I jumped out of my seat and roused the rest of the gang. They were moving too slow for my liking and I was trying to get them all to feel more excited about this trip. Sadly, only Ben seemed interested when I was explaining the things to do and places to visit in our itinerary.

I was grabbing my small carry-on bag when Ben told me to leave it. "What? Why?"

"They'll bring it in the plane for us."

"Oh… But all my stuff is in there."

"Don't worry, Leslie. They'll take good care of it. You'll see it once we board."

I hugged my purse tightly, hoping that Ben wouldn't tell me to leave that behind too. I gave my tiny luggage one last look before I followed behind Ben to the boarding gate. We were greeted with smiles everywhere and I wondered if it was because they recognized Ben and Chris.

I kept walking past the First-Class area, towards the economy section when I felt Ben's hand on my arm stop me.

"Uh, Leslie. We've been upgraded to First-Class." Ben looked sheepishly at me. Why was he just telling me now?

"Oh, when did that happen?" I didn't want to sound ungrateful, but I wish he had told me earlier.  Not that knowing earlier would have made a difference, but it felt like he tried to hide it from me.

"Well, I checked us in, and I saw that it was being offered. I didn't think it was a big deal."

It wasn't a big deal. I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. My boyfriend was rich and if he wanted to spend money on us, then I should be ok with that, right? I wish I was more chill about this. But it was settling in the bottom of my stomach and it was starting to curdle. I really didn't feel comfortable whenever Ben spent money on us. It was such a touchy subject and I don't know why I can't let it go. I decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for the upgrade."

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I usually take First Class, so I figured I'd upgrade us all."

I could see Andy and April fighting over the window seat. They were in the seats opposite ours. I got into the window seat and Ben sat next to me. The space was so big that you could fit three of me in one chair. I was sitting at the comfiest cushion I have ever sat on. It was even softer than the couch in Ben's apartment. I started to blush at the thought of his couch, we had some heavy make out sessions in it and the memories were flashing before my eyes. I steered my mind back to the upgraded luxury that we were experiencing.

"Miss Knope would you like to order anything?" I looked up at the flight attendant that was leaning over us. She had a lovely smile.

"Like anything, anything?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yes."

"Um, do you have waffles?" I asked hopefully.

"We can make some if that's what you would like."

"OMG, yes please. With whip cream. And cherry on top!" I added the last one as an after-thought.

"Coming right up."

"Mr. Wyatt, would you like your usual?"

"Yes, Catherine. Thank you."

There was a bit of a commotion where Andy and April were seated. Apparently, Andy had pushed every button he could see, and a flight attendant was helping him turn off things that were making weird noises.

Sitting in front of us where Chris and Ann, and I could hear Chris telling Ann about the beautiful jogging paths they had in Partridge. Ann caught my eye and was mouthing, 'help me'. I gave her a 'hang in there' look. We both hated jogging, but Ann would suck it up and run with Chris because she liked adapting to his hobbies. They settled on a movie and put their headphones on. Ann slouched in her chair and placed her head on Chris's shoulder. I could almost 80% forgive Chris whenever I see Ann so comfortable with him.

Okay, I guess I can let Ben upgrading our seats behind my back go and just try to enjoy it. Plus, I was excited for my waffles. Also, I had a bigger problem that was occupying my brain. I was getting anxious about meeting Ben's parents. I had met his mom once during his birthday party, but it was such a short interaction that I don't really have any idea if she liked me or not. She probably hated me; I wasn't really the kind of girl she hoped her son would be dating.

And I have never met Ben's dad yet. I heard that he's a real straightforward kind of guy, the no bullshit type. What if he disapproves of me? What if he thinks I'm not good enough for Ben?

The only ones I've met from Ben's family were his siblings, Henry and Stephanie, and I love them both. Henry was as funny as Ben and they looked quite similar. Stephanie was a bit shy, but she was the sweetest person I have ever met.

As for the rest of his family, I had no idea if they would accept me or raise their nose at me. I mean, Ben literally did that when we first met. I was biting my nails when I felt Ben take my hand in his.

"What are you thinking about? You look worried." Ben said with concern written all over his face.

"What's your family going to think of me, Ben?" I asked, feeling tiny.

"They will love you, Babe." Ben replied sincerely. He gave me such a sweet look, I almost melted in my seat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they will fall in love with you, just like I did."

I smiled at him; he was being such a good boyfriend. I hoped I didn't annoy him too much when I get so worried over the simplest things. It's just that, he's my first boyfriend, and I really did not know what to expect. I half wished I could tell the pilot to land the plane anywhere else but Partridge.

Ben could see that I was still worried. "Stop overthinking this, Leslie." He kissed the top of my head. "You deserve this break. You worked so hard this school year. You made the Dean's list. Your scholarship bracket went up. You'll be amazing next school year. So, this summer is yours to enjoy."

He listed off all the things I was thankful for that had occurred over the year. But he forgot to mention the one important thing that mattered the most. I had met him, and we had fallen in love with each other. I think that was the best thing that happened.

We smiled sweetly at each other but was interrupted when our orders were served, literally on a silver platter. Catherine uncovered my tray to reveal the most beautiful looking stack of waffles. The whip cream twirled to perfection. If you've seen how gourmet food is served on TV, this was exactly what my waffles looked like. It seemed too beautiful to eat.

Catherine uncovered Ben's to reveal what his usual was. I was not surprised to find a calzone sitting in the middle of his plate. I laughed as Ben gave me his two thumbs up.

He started telling me the reasons why calzones are way better than pizzas. I didn't realize there were more than ten reasons, but I managed to listen to all of it without rolling my eyes. Sometimes, I wondered if he loved calzones more than me. I was always afraid to ask because I didn't want to see the hesitation before he answered. But I was being ridiculous, of course Ben loves me more than calzones… Right?


End file.
